powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Beware the Knight
Beware the Knight is the thirty-second episode of Power Rangers Time Force. This marks the first appearance of the Red Ranger's Battlizer. Synopsis A medieval knight threatens Silver Hills in search of someone to open a mysterious box. Wes steals the box from the knight, and receives the Battle Warrior powers, which he uses to destroy the knight. Plot In an unknown time and place, heavily implied to be Arthurian England, a black knight defeats a white knight, and steals a mysterious box, as Trip goes to pick up a pizza for the team, much to his annoyance. However, on his way back, he's attacked by the mysterious knight, who's horse tramples the pizza and nearly beheads Trip, save for his hat. Trip arrives back with the trampled pizza and his ruined hat, the Rangers don't believe him about the knight attack and decide to go out instead. Meanwhile the black knight realizes that he can't open the box because it can only be opened by the pure of heart. He leaves it in a cave, protected by a dragon. Later that night, the Rangers spot the knight outside a movie theater, the Rangers morph and go after him but are defeated. The next day, Wes waits in the woods until sunset, to find the knight. He spots the knight riding into town. He contacts the Rangers to intercept him, while he backtracks the knight's path to see where he came from. Wes finds the cave, and is attacked by the dragon, who tries to flame broil him, but he morphs and with his Chrono Sabers destroys the dragon. After that he opens the box and the spirit of the White Knight congratulates him and is rewarded with the Battle Fire. The Rangers find the knight, but he knocks them out and brutalizes Jen. Wes arrives, and shows the knight his new Battle Warrior armor. With the armor, Wes destroys the Black Knight. Then the team then sticks the Black Knight's sword in front of the cave, sealing it. Back home, Wes exaggerates about his battle with the dragon, saying it had three heads, which the others say when he told them the story it was two heads. The fun ends when Trip comes back with trampled pizza again, but this time, he actually dropped it. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Sidall as Circuit (voice) *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Edward Lawrence Albert as Mr Collins (credit only) *Oliver Page as White Knight (voice) *Dave Mallow as Black Knight (voice) *Kelly Bailey as Black Knight *Justin Neal Thompson as White Knight (as Justin N. Thompson) *Shauna Duggins as Girlfriend *Terence J. Rotolo as Boyfriend (as Terence James Rotolo) VHS/DVD Release *''Beware the Knight'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers: Red Alert. Errors *Lucas told Trip to get extra cheese on the pizza, however Wes had already placed the order. Notes *Daniel Southworth (Eric), Vernon Wells (Ransik), Kate Sheldon (Nadira) and Edward Lawrence Albert (Mr. Collins) are absent from this episode. *None of the regular villains appear in this episode. *Oliver Page, famous for voicing Klank in Power Rangers Zeo, returns as the voice of the White Knight. However, his current whereabouts are not known. *The Black Knight's origins are never explained, nor is it shown how he traveled through time. *This episode is highly-regarded by fans, with particular praise being directed towards the fact that the majority of the episode (including all the battles) is set at night. *Very little Sentai footage is used in this episode. *The Battle Warrior armor's finishing move resembles Lightspeed Megazord's. Category:Episode Category:Time Force Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode